The analysis of sputum samples is particularly important in the treatment and diagnosis of many lung disorders, including lung cancer and tuberculosis (TB).
In particular, microbial infections of the lung are a serious problem in patients afflicted with acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Two particularly problematic infections are Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia infections and mycobacterial infections.
Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia infections are typically referred to as "PCP" infections. It is now estimated that approximately 70 percent of patients afflicted with AIDS will contract this disease. PCP may be treated with pentamidine isethionate, but an unfortunate side effect of this treatment is its toxicity. Accordingly, there is a continued need for techniques which permit the rapid and convenient screening of AIDS patients for this disease, and for the rapid, early, and accurate diagnosis thereof.
Mycobacteria are a large, diverse, and widely distributed family of aerobic, nonsporulating, nonmotile bacilli that have a high cell-wall lipid content and a slow growth rate. Some Mycobacteria are harmless, while others are significant pathogens. The pathogenic Mycobacterium include M. tuberculosis, responsible for tuberculosis, as well as non-tuberculosis Mycobacteria such as M. avium, responsible for Mycobacterium Avium complex infections.